kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Battle 569
''' Summary Sōgetsu Ma attacks Edeltraft and saves Kensei Ma, surprising the other members of the Hachiō Executioner Blade. Raki asks Sōgetsu's reason behind his actions and he replies that he was getting in their way because he never was interested in the "Eternal Sunset". Edeltraft recovers from the attack and angrily charges towards Sōgetsu who manages to knock him away. Mikumo wonders if Sōgetsu intends to go against the will of the One Shadow Nine Fists to which replies if this battle is the "will" of Yami. Apachai is fighting off attacks from the other masters and Agaard appears to be in conversation with Apachai, saying that Apachai agrees with him and that it's been too long since they've talked in such a way. Mikumo questions when the two Muay Thai masters ever spoke to each other and Agaard replies that they've been talking during the entire battle with their fists. Agaard explains that practitioners of Muay Thai are fated to fight against their fellow martial artists in the fighting ring, lamenting the irony that they have to kill those who have walked the same path as them and would understand them the most. Apachai and Agaard charge towards each other but pass through and land their punches on Marmaduke and Rin instead, saying that this is their chance to fight together. Mikumo tells Ogata that the "Sunset" must happen at all costs and vows to use every means at her disposal. She threatens the Ryōzanpaku masters with killing Shigure if they continue to resist against them. Rather than standing down, the masters are further angered and says that Shigure has been prepared for that possibility, as sacrificing one's life for the sake of others is the very principle of Katsujinken. Mikumo is surprised by the strength of their aura and asks for Cyril Rahman's help to divide them before Ryōzanpaku combines their powers. Cyril suddenly attacks Mikumo and she is forced to evade and regroup behind Raigō. Cyril insults Mikumo for bringing shame to Satsujinken by hiding behind a prisoner. Cyril questions Mikumo for debasing the ideals of "Eternal Sunset" seeing how she has been training Chikage to become merely a weapon for fighting. Mikumo remarks that their aura reminds her of something as she imagines Hayato Fūrinji. Assisted by Cyril's mantra, the Ryōzanpaku masters (along with Sōgetsu and Agaard) stage a counterattack against Yami as Mikumo calls them brats who aren't familiar with the previous "Sunset". Edeltraft and Marmaduke are damaged from the counterattack as Kensei Ma suddenly senses the swaying of breasts. Marmaduke tries to fight off Kensei but he manages to reach and remove Marmaduke's armor, revealing her to be a woman. At the command center Saiga comments that Mikumo is having a hard time fighting as one of his commanders orders ships to bombard the masters. As the battleships prepare to head out a soldier reports seeing shadows in the water as three of their battleships are sunk. A submarine surfaces with Diego Carlo and Alexander Gaidar inside, who have been guided there thanks to Boris. Both masters arrive to fight along with Ryōzanpaku: Diego asks his disciple where he can stand out the most and Alexander wishes to maintain the honor his deathmatch with Akisame and stop Yami's "inelegant" methods. Mikumo hears about the arrival of the previously defeated masters and appears exasperated that these "brats" just keep going against them. She announces that it might be earlier than planned but it is time to move on to the next phase of their plan. Characters that Appeared *Shigure Kōsaka' *'Tōchūmaru (cover page)' *'Sōgetsu Ma' *'Edeltraft von Schiller' *'Mildred Lawrence' *'Agaard Jum Sai' *'Apachai Hopachai' *'Rin Tachibana' *'Raki Hoshinano' *'Mikumo Kushinada' *'Akisame Kōetsuji' *'Marmaduke Brown' *'Isshinsai Ogata' *'Shio Sakaki' *'Kensei Ma' *'Cyril Rahman' *'Seitarō Raigō' *'Hayato Fūrinji' *'Saiga Fūrinji' *'Diego Carlo' *'Alexander Gaidar''' Navigation Category:Chapters